The Call of War
by Carrat
Summary: Takes place during the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. Female Revan, Female Exile.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For twenty years the Mandalorians raided planets on the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Then they attacked the planet of Onderon and its moon Dxun. In the dangerous jungles of Dxun, the Mandalorians built a base.

The Republic Fleet attacked the Mandalorians. The Republic suffered heavy loses as the Mandalorians continued their attacks on numerous planets within the Republic. The Republic turned to the Jedi Order asking for their assistance. The Jedi Masters denied the Republics request.

A group of Jedi Knights and Padawans demanded to know why the Council would not aid the Republic. The Jedi Masters explained that they felt that the true threat had not been revealed yet, and it would be too dangerous for them to enter in this war. Revan was outraged. She could not understand how the Jedi Council could call themselves keepers of the peace and then just sit there as the ruthless Mandalorians slaughtered millions of innocent civilians.

The Republic continued to suffer heavy casualties. They felt it was only a matter of time before they lost the war and feared the Republic would be taken over by the Mandalorians.

Revan had been keeping track of the war on the holovids. Furious that the Jedi Council still refused to go aid the Republic in the war, she decided to gather all the Jedi who wanted to go. With the help of her best friend Malak, they found several Jedi who wanted to go to war and stop the Mandalorians.

Joining these two Jedi Knights Revan and Malak were Jedi Knight Arren Kae, Padawan Allisha, Jedi Knight Tavlon Esan, Padawan Nisotsa, Jedi Knight Cariaga Sin and Jedi Knight Xaset Terep. Together, these eight Jedi defied the Jedi Council and went to war.

The Republic Fleet was relieved when the eight Jedi came to their aid. The war soon turned in favor to the Republic, due to Revan and her great battle tactics. She made great sacrifices in order to bring even greater victories. The Mandalorians were constantly being outmaneuvered both in space and on the ground.

The last days of the war were brought to the planet of Malachor V. This planet was taboo to the Mandalorians. Revan had led the Mandalorians to Malachor V to use the Mandalorians own superstitions against them.


	2. Chapter 1 Malachor V

**Chapter 1 Malachor V**

Revan watched as Malak paced in her room. "Do you want to hear my plans Malak"? She asked him.

Malak stopped pacing and turned to her. "Tell me. All of it Rev."

Revan sighed. "Do you not trust me Mal? Of course I'm going to tell you everything. But I can't talk to you when you pace like that, it's really annoying."

Malak went and sat down on the other chair. "Talk."

"Okay, we send everyone we know who will not side with us to the ground assault on Malachor V. The tech under Allisha's command has the Mass Shadow Generator set up down there already. When I give the command, Allisha will tell him to set it off."

"Arren and Allisha will get suspicious if you don't join the ground assault. They know you've been hoping to find the Mandalore."

Revan nodded. "I know, that's why we are going with them."

Malak's eyes widened. "What? If we go with them we'll be blown up with the rest of them!"

Revan laughed. "Oh Mal, like I would blow up the damn planet while I am still on it. We'll go down with them. After I have defeated the Mandalore we will go to that Sith Academy we found when we first arrived here. I had a shuttle hidden there so we could leave without anyone noticing. As soon as we are back on board our ship I will use the force to contact Allisha to give the command for the Mass Shadow Generator to be activated."

Malak nodded thoughtfully. "That could work. What about the fleet we are planning to send back to Republic space?"

"After I give the command to Allisha I will order the other ships to return to Republic Space. Saul Karath will take his ship and go to the other Mandalorian planets to make sure that the Mandalorians ships and supplies are destroyed. We will take our ship and search for the last three Star Maps, telling the Republic that we are going into the Unknown Regions to make sure the remaining Mandalorians are disbanded and will no longer be a threat. That should buy us enough time to accomplish are task."

Malak smiled. "You are so brilliant Rev. Nobody will suspect a thing. You have thought of everything."

Revan got up and gave Malak a soft kiss on the lips. "You should go get ready. We will be leaving soon."

Malak stood up and walked to the door. "I love you Rev."

Revan smiled. "Love you too."

Revan watched as Malak left. After he was gone she went and locked the door. She then put on her robe and mask. It was time.

Malachor V Surface 

The battle had been going on for three hours now. Revan was covered with Mandalorian blood. Suddenly someone kicked her on her lower back, causing her to fall face first onto the ground. She put both her hands in front of her to push herself up, spiting out the dirt in her mouth. She stood up and turned around.

"Revan, I am so glad I finally get to fight a worthy opponent." Mandalore said.

Revan smiled an ignited her lightsabers. "I was beginning to think someone already killed you Mandalore."

Revan swung the lightsaber in her right hand towards Mandalore. He blocked it with a vibroblade and kicked her hard in the stomach. Revan fell down and flipped over to her side. She raised her foot and kicked Mandalore in the chin. As he staggered backwards, Revan stood back on her feet and ran at Mandalore with her lightsabers raised. When she got closer to him, she jumped into the air and kicked him hard in the head. Mandalore fell onto the ground, landing on his back. His vibroblade flew from his hand. Revan went and stood over top of Mandalore. She took her lightsabers and lowered them to Mandalores neck.

"Your barbarism ends here Mandalore." Revan said. She then swung her lightsaber and cut of Mandalores head.

Revan stood there looking at Mandalores headless corpse. Malak grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Come on Rev, we have to go."

Revan nodded and followed Malak to where their shuttle was hidden.

The Padriag 

_Revan and Malaks Flagship_

After Revan and Malak boarded The Padriag, they headed straight to the bridge. She went to the communications station. "Put me through to General Allisha."

A few minutes later Allisha's voice came on. "General Allisha here."

"This is Revan. Mandalore is dead but the Mandalorians refuse to surrender. Activate the Mass Shadow Generator."

"Roger. General Allisha out."

Revan turned to a young man sitting at the communications center. "Send the messages I recorded earlier to the other ships immediately. Then inform the Republic that Mandalore is dead and Saul Karath will be staying here to deal with the Mandalorians that stayed. Also tell them that we are following some Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions to make sure they will no longer be a threat."

She turned to the nav-computer and punched in a course to Tatooine. "Inform me immediately when we reach our destination."

"Yes Revan."

Revan then took Malak's hand and led him back to her room.


	3. Chapter 2 Exiled

**Chapter 2 Exiled**

I had made my way back to Coruscant from Malachor V. I thought the Council would help me, but instead they just turned their backs on me.

When I first woke up after the final battle on the surface of Malachor V, I realized that something was very wrong with me. I could no longer feel the force. I returned to Coruscant hoping for the Councils guidance and help. They exiled me instead, for disobeying them and joining the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars. Did they cut me from the force? I do not know, but it would make sense.

I wonder what happened to the rest of the Jedi who went into the Mandalorian Wars. I wonder if I will ever see my friends again. This morning while I was packing my stuff at the temple, I had heard some people talking about Revan. Apparently she has taken her fleet to take care of some Mandalorians who fled Malachor. I hope she is all right.

I do not know what will become of me now. All I have known in my entire life is being a Jedi, and no I do not even have that. The force has been severed from me and it feels like I have lost a large part of myself. I feel broken. I whisper the Jedi Code but it does not comfort me the way it did during the war.

As I left the Temple this afternoon, several Jedi and Padawans watched me and whispered quietly to each other. They think because I went to war, that I have fallen to the Dark Side. They do not understand. All I wanted to do was protect the innocent civilians from the brutal Mandalorians. I have not fallen, and it hurts that they think so.

I wandered several docks today, trying to figure out what I will do. There are many worlds I have never seen. I think I might travel to as many of them as I can. Even though the Jedi exiled me I still want to help the people who need it.

A young man says the ship he works on is going to Tatooine to drop off a delivery. He can get me passage with them for cheap. I think I may take them up on the offer. They are smugglers but I do not care. I do not have many credits right now so I cannot be picky.

He told me that if I go to Tatooine and travel the Outer Rim I should go and buy some weapons. It can be a dangerous place since the Republic is not in charge out there. When he said that I looked at my belt and remembered that the Council had taken my lightsaber.

At a weapons shop, I buy myself two vibroblades and a blaster pistol. They are cheap but they will have to do until I find a way to earn more credits. The young man, Padres, said he would teach me to play peak on the way to Tatooine. Maybe if I get good enough I will be able to make some credits that way.

As I step onto the smugglers ship, I turn and look back at the city I am leaving. Will I ever return? Will I ever see all the people I am leaving behind? I do not know, but I hope so. I continue onto the ship and wonder what the future will bring me.


	4. Chapter 3 Star Maps

**Chapter 3: Star Maps**

As soon as Revan and Malak boarded the capital ship Tavlon and Xaset greeted them. "Did you succeed in finding the final map?" Tavlon asked them.

Revan nodded and turned to Malak. "Go to the bridge and have them set course for the Star Forge immediately. I will update Tavlon and Xaset."

"Yes Revan." Malak said as he headed to the bridge.

Revan turned back to Tavlon and Xaset. "Follow me to my quarters."

Once Revan locked the doors to her room, she took off her mask and cloak. "I am so glad that we finally found that last map."

"Where was it located?" Xaset asked.

"In one of the ancient Sith tombs. There were also several people there, searching the old academy and searching for ancient Sith artifacts. Some were actually force sensitive and trained in the ways of the force. Sith, of course. They have agreed to reopen the academy and train anyone we send there." Revan explained.

Xaset smiled. "Well, that is certainly great news."

"Yes Revan, that is very good." Tavlon agreed.

"I thought so. They will send reports once a month to keep us informed of their progress. I expect good results." Revan said. She sat down on the couch and gazed at the table.

"What is it Revan?" Tavlon asked her.

"Mal and I got into a fight after we found the map."

Tavlon looked at her surprised. "Really? What about?"

"Leadership. He thinks he should lead us."

Tavlon smirked. "I would never follow Malak. You lead us to victory when we fought the Mandalorians. You have great battle skills. Malak has none."

"That's what I told him. We ended up fighting for it."

"I'm guessing you won."

Revan smiled. "Of course. Malak has never been able to beat me in a fight. It was stupid of him to try. He has accepted that I am in charge here, not him."

Suddenly Revans comm.-link started to beep. "Yes?" She said.

"Revan, we have set course to the Star Forge and I am told we will arrive in two standard weeks." Malak said.

"Excellent. Is that all?"

"No, if Xaset is still there could you send him to the training room? The Padawans are there for their lessons."

Revan looked over at Xaset and he nodded and headed out the door. "He's on his way. Are you helping him today?"

"Yes, I am heading there right now. Malak out."

Revan put her comm.-link back onto the table, as Tavlon went to re-lock the door. He then walked over to the couch and sat next to Revan. "So what exactly is going on with you and Malak?"

Revan looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Tavlon smiled. "I was just wondering."

Revan turned her body sideway so it was facing him. "Nothing is going on with me and Malak. Not a relationship at least."

Tavlon's fingers started to rub Revans arms gently. "You are sleeping with him though, are you not?"

Revan smiled. "Jealous?"

"Maybe." Tavlon leaned forward and started kissing Revan lightly on the lips, then her neck.

Revan moaned. "That feels so good, but you better stop."

Tavlon chuckled quietly. "Why should I stop?"

Revan gently pushed him away. "You know if Mal came in here and saw us, he would gladly remove your head from the rest of your body."

Tavlon glared at the door. "I can take care of Malak."

"I'm sure you could. But I don't want to deal with any problems right now. Maybe another time."

Tavlon looked back at her. "Defiantly another time." Sighing, Tavlon got up. "I guess I should go to the refresher and cool down."

Revan nodded. "I'll see you later."

Revan went to the door and watched as Tavlon walked down the hall to his room. Smiling, she shut the door and started making plans for the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 4 Crashed on an Unknown Planet

**Chapter 4 Crashed on an Unknown Planet**

Revan slowly got up and force healed herself. "Are you alright Mal?"

"Yes, but my shoulder hurts. Other than that I am fine."

"Good. Let's go find out if there is a way to shut that damn thing down so our capital ship doesn't crash too."

Malak and Revan left the small shuttle and began following a trail heading east. After a few minutes of walking they noticed an ancient temple not far off.

"Look Revan, this pillar bears the same markings as the maps."

Revan turned and looked closely at the large pillar. "Indeed it does. That temple over there must be the temple of those builders. We should go check it out."

Revan and Malak walked to the entrance of the temple. "A force barrier."

"What?" Malak asked.

"The door is sealed with a force barrier."

"Great. How are we going to shut it down?"

Revan sighed impatiently. "I don't know Malak, but I will find a way. I did not come all this way for nothing." Revan looked around, trying to find a way to shut down the barrier. Suddenly she noticed some movement south of the temple, and started to head towards it.

Malak looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Over there." Revan pointed. "There are two strange creatures heading south."

"So?"

"I want to know what they are and where they are going."

Malak followed closely behind Revan. After following the creatures for fifteen minutes Revan realized they were heading into a building that looked similar to the temple. Malak looked at them as they headed through the doors. "What are they?"

"I don't know", Revan said, "but I'm going to find out. Coming?

Malak smiled. "Of course."

The door closed loudly behind Revan and Malak. As they looked around they noticed several of the creatures approaching them. The creatures began talking to them in a strange language they could not understand.

"What in the force are they saying?" Malak asked.

Revan shrugged and walked slowly towards the creature in the middle. The creature gazed at her curiously and spoke again. "I do not understand what you are saying." Revan said. The creature started to speak again but stopped as Revan softly touched his head and closed her eyes.

Minutes later the creatures eyes widened with shock. "You have the magic!" The creature said.

Revan looked at him surprised but happy. "I understood you this time."

"You have the magic. You can help us.

"The magic? Revan asked. "Oh, you mean the Force. Yes, I have the Force. What did you mean by help you?"

"We need help to destroy the evil our ancestors built."

"Are your ancestors the Builders? Did they create the Star Maps and the Star Forge?"

The creature nodded. "Yes they built the Star Forge. Thousands of years ago they created it. It is evil and needs to be destroyed."

"Is there a way to get to the Star Forge without a ship? Something caused our shuttle to crash here and because of it we cannot get to the Star Forge."

"For thousands of years, ships have crashed here. I do not know why, but the answer may be in the temple. We can not enter the temple to find out though."

"Why can't you enter the temple?"

"You must posses the magic. My people lost that power long ago."

Revan nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, so you have to be force sensitive. Well, me and my apprentice can enter it then, right?"

"If you have the magic's then you can get inside."

"So, how do we get past the barrier that blocks the door?"

"We know of a ritual that will temporally shut down the barrier."

Revan smiled. "Great! Let's go then."

The creature shook his head. "First you must promise us, that you will destroy the Star Forge.

Revan looked the creature in the eyes. "I promise, we will destroy the Star Forge." She said persuasively.

The creature smiled. "Then the Ratakan Guardians will go with you to the temple and shut down the barrier."

Raven and Malak waited as the Ratakan Guardians did the ritual. "What did they say to you back there?" Malak asked.

"I'll tell you once we are in the temple." Suddenly the barrier was gone. Raven and Malak quickly ran inside.

Revan and Malak looked around at there surroundings. "Shall we see what is behind door number one?"

Malak nodded. "Sure."

Revan walked up to the massive door. Pressing a switch on it, it opened immediately. She looked closely at it. "This door can be sealed shut. We should try to find out how later."

Malak looked over at her. "Why should we seal it?"

Revan looked over at him annoyed. "Just in case Mal. We'll discuss that later."

Revan started up the stairs with Malak following behind her. Once they reached the top Revan looked around. "Let's check out there. It looks like there is a small landing pad."

When they reached the landing pad Malak pointed to there right. "There's a terminal."

They walked over to it and turned it on. "What does it say?" Malak asked.

Revan read what it was saying. "We can shut down both the barrier at the entrance and the Disrupter field from this terminal." Revan pushed a couple buttons. "There. Contact Tavlon and tell him to take the capital ship to the Star Forge immediately. Also tell them to send the Apprentices here."

"Yes Revan." Malak said as he reached for his comm.-link.

When he was done sending orders, Revan glared at him. "Malak!"

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

"From now on, you will call me Master."


	6. Chapter 5 Power of the Star Forge

**Chapter 5 Power of the Star Forge**

The comm.-link beeped. "Ignore it." Malak said as he kissed Revan softly on the neck. "I can't", Revan said as she pushed Malak away, "It might be important." Revan walked over to her desk and picked up the comm.-link. "Yes?" Revan asked. "Lord Revan, this is Xaset. I just got a report informing us of the Sith Assassins progress. Ninety-three percent of the force sensitive beings have been turned to the dark side." Xaset informed her.

Revan smiled. "That is most excellent. What was done with the seven percent that refused?"

"Killed, liked you ordered."

"Good. Keep me informed of all the progress the assassins make. Revan out." Revan turned back to Malak who was getting dressed. "You're leaving Mal?"

Malak nodded. "You said you wanted me to contact Saul Karath today."

"Yes. Tell him when and where to meet you. You leave in two days. Take the Leviathan. It will be his flag ship if all goes well at Telos."

"I think everything will work out perfectly Master."

"It better. After Telos is done, return here. I will have a surprise waiting for you."

Malak smiled at her and started to the door.

"Mal? Meet me back here this evening. I want to show you the project I have been working on."

"As you wish Master." Malak said as he went out the door.

As soon as Malak was gone Revan locked the door. She walked over to the set of doors behind her desk and opened them. Inside was a tall red droid holding a blaster rifle. "Activate HK-47."

The droids eyes turned red. "Statement: HK-47 Activated Master."

Revan stepped away from the closet. "Come on out here HK, and we'll finish your programming."

"Statement: As you wish Master. Query: Are you programming my assassination assignments Master?"

Revan nodded as she opened HK-47's front panel. "I am. You will be leaving on you first assignment in a few days."

Revan hooked Hk-47 up to her computer terminal and started loading his assignments. After several minutes she unhooked him. "There you go HK. Three targets are loaded into your system. When they are done you will report back here."

"Statement: Excellent Master. I cannot wait to kill."

Revan laughed. "I have some business to tend to now HK. Stay here. If anyone besides me enters this room while I am gone feel free to shoot them."

"Statement: Oh thank you Master. I hope someone comes."

Revan quickly put on her robes and mask and went out the door, locking it behind her.

Malak ended the conversation he was having with Saul Karath. He decided that he would have to test Saul's loyalty, and he had the perfect idea on how to do so. He heard the turbo lift doors open followed by Tavlons laughter. Malak smirked. How I hate that fool, he thought. It was obvious to him that Tavlon wanted Revan. He wished Revan would let him kill the fool but she had forbidden it. Claiming she still had use for him.

Malak turned around to see what Tavlon was doing. He was talking to Revan and smiling at her. Malak resisted the urge to go and gut him then and there. Instead, he turned and looked out the observation windows. Their fleet was most impressive.

He watched as a group of Z-95 Headhunter-class Star fighters went past, followed by the Leviathan. When they first realized what the Star Forge did, he was disappointed until he saw how fast it manufactured the ships. It was impressive. He was excited about their mission to take over the Galaxy, even if he didn't agree with some of Revans plans.

In a way he was glad to be leaving the Star Forge for a while, but he was not happy that Revan was staying behind with Tavlon. When he tried to talk Revan into going with him she got angry. She knew he got jealous when she was around Tavlon and so she began spending even more time with him.

Suddenly Malak felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Tavlon smirking at him. "What do you want?" Malak demanded.

"Lord Revan wants to see you in her chambers." Tavlon replied. "You know Malak, one day it will be me in her bed, not you." Tavlon turned and walked over to one of the commanders, leaving Malak who was glaring at him.

Malak gave Tavlon one final glare before he left to go see Revan.

Revan was talking to HK-47 when Malak came in. As soon as the doors opened, HK pointed his blaster rifle at Malak. "HK, stand down. This is my Apprentice, Darth Malak."

"Statement: Very well Master. Query: Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

Revan smiled. "No killing him HK, I mean it." Revan turned to Malak. "What do you think? I built him myself."

Malak glared at HK. "What is he for and why was he going to shoot me?"

"He's an assassin droid, for special assignments. Ask him anything and he will give you his opinion."

Malak gazed at the droid curiously. "So, droid, what do you think of my Master?"

"Statement: She is my Master and is almost as perfect as me."

Revan laughed. "He is a bit conceited."

"So it seems. What do you think of me droid?"

"Statement: You are the Masters organic meat bag apprentice and love slave."

Revan bursted out laughing.

"Meat bag?" Malak asked shocked.

Revan laughed harder. "You object to meat bag but not love slave?"

"Love slave I can handle but not meat bag." Malak replied fuming.

"I think it's hilarious. I think I will have to program it so HK uses it all the time." Revan quickly opened HK's panel and did some work, then closed the panel back up. "There, all done. HK, you can shut down now."

Malak watched Revan as she put away her robe and mask. "I talked to Saul. He said he would meet me at the place chosen and would have everything we will need for this mission."

"Good. Tomorrow I have a lot of things to do so I won't see you before you leave."

"So, that leaves just tonight for us?" Malak asked as he pulled Revan towards him.

"Yes. I will miss you while your gone Mal."

"Good. Miss me lots Rev." He replied as he went to kiss her.


End file.
